


Almost like Snow White

by AvatarQuake



Series: Mandatory makeouts [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Danger, F/M, Makeouts are Mandatory, Prompt Fill, post framework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: He almost doesn't make it. She almost loses him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A wonderful Anon asked; _'Prompt Danger where Daisy rescues Coulson from the framework his heart isn't beating and when he opens his eyes she kisses him which leads to heavy make out'_

She had done it. She found them all, led them out.

Mack was the one who gave them their location and Daisy, Elena, Jemma and the agents on the Zephyr1 flew over.

The reunion started joyously. Daisy almost broke Mack's ribs before she let him to Elena. She almost hugged Mace. She squeezed May's shoulder.

But there was something off about all of this. Something missing.

“Where's Coulson?” she demanded, looking around.

The other four looked at her, somewhat sorrowful.

“He didn't wake up.” Mace said.

They pointed to where they had laid Coulson down and Daisy walked over to him, almost in a daze, kneeling beside him.

He was fine, inside. He promised to see her out. He was the one she found first, because if she wanted them all to get out, he was always the one she would need first.

She couldn't feel his vibrations and when she placed her hand over his heart, she couldn't feel it beating.

“No. _Coulson._ ” she shook her head.

She had seen this scene before. With Lincoln. When she saved him from Hydra.

Daisy placed both of her hands over his heart and send light, delicate vibrations to his heart, jump starting it.

Moments later, he coughed, turning to the side.

“Phil.” she sighed in relief, her hands helping him, holding on to him.

“Daisy.” he sighed in reply, opening his eyes to see her.

She doesn't think, doesn't care about the agents behind her, watching them. She leans down and kisses him, holding his face carefully in her hands.

He sighs in the kiss, one of his hand reaching around her neck, the other resting on her thigh.

She draws back a little, caressing his face, almost scared she'll hurt him, scared she'll lose him.

“Don't scare me like that, Phil.” she tells him, quietly.

“Sorry, Daisy.” he sighed.

She kisses him again, this time with more strength, Phil kissing back stronger than he did the first time.

They would have propably kept making out on the floor of a submarine, if someone hadn't coughed, uncomfortably, from behind them.

(She's sure it's Mack.)

“What?” she asked, looking over her shoulder.

“Maybe we should get to base first, before you two get more serious?” Elena smirked.

Daisy nodded, getting to her feet and pulling Phil with her, supporting his weight.

“Let's go home.” she said.

 


End file.
